


Statues and Silence

by mrssnape



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrssnape/pseuds/mrssnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline wipes the blood dripping from her mouth with the back of her hand and sneers. This is all at the hand of Klaus. Revenge seeps through every pore of her being. A war is brewing; she can feel it. She tilts her head back and closes her eyes with a smile. Vengeance is coming, and that is what she'll have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statues and Silence

**Author's note:** I had this idea a long time ago and even wrote the first chapter, but forgot about it. I came across it again and decided to continue! The story begins in the gym, where Niklaus is first introduced and wants Elena killed. I hope you enjoy and please review! I love reading your feedback.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own ideas. I've tried rubbing a lamp but it has yet to work.

 

* * *

It'd been a long, long, damn day.

Caroline Forbes yawned as she slapped down her signal for the final turn towards her house. She couldn't wait to sidle up the stairs and sink into a steaming hot bath, and she could feel her muscles responding to the idea already. After school and her long day decorating the gym for Spring Fling, she was ready for some pampering.

Her hand reached over into the passenger seat for her bag but caught nothing but air. Frowning, she craned her neck towards the backseat and groaned loudly. Where her bag was  supposed to be, was nothing but floor mat. Retracing her steps, she realized she must've left it at the gym .  _ Better go back and get it before the janitor comes in and steals everything I own. _ Grumbling in annoyance, she backed the car up and headed back down the street towards Robert E. Lee High School.

The air had remnants of winter. Caroline shivered as she slipped into her jacket and hurried to the gym doors. It took a little bit of a tug, but she managed to get it open. She kept her head down and made her way to the bleachers and froze. Damon, Stefan, and a man she didn't recognize were standing close to one another. The unknown man had a simper that set Caroline on edge instantly.

"Elena?" She asked tentatively, searching the room for her friend. She'd left her with the boys to finish the gym decorations only a few minutes ago.

Stefan hurried over to her and grabbed her forearms. "Caroline, you need to get out of here – now!"

"So I see you've brought me an evening snack!" The man had a thick accent as he laughed and came over so fast, Caroline thought she was dreaming. His dark blue eyes penetrated her and she shivered, looking nervously from Stefan to this stranger.

"What's going on?" She asked, panicked.

"She doesn't need to get hurt, she's going to go home and this never happened." Stefan looked into Caroline's eyes. The man pushed Stefan aside and put his hands over her shoulder caps with a smirk. "Nonsense mate. No need to compel this one, she's perfect. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. You though love, can call me Klaus."

Tears filled Caroline's eyes as she looked into Klaus's face with mass bewilderment. "What's going on? Elena!"

"Your friend is...unavailable right now."

He turned her shoulders with a jerk and Caroline saw Elena laying on the ground, unconscious. "Oh my God!" Caroline struggled in Klaus's grip. "What are you doing?! Elena! Elena!"

"She doesn't need to be killed Klaus!" Stefan warned. Klaus easily shook him off and smiled sinisterly at Caroline.

"She doesn't need to be killed, but she's so pretty...and smells so good." His head bent towards her neck and Caroline tensed, breathing hard. Klaus exhaled, his breath hot on her neck and Caroline's fear heightened.

She struggled against his grip, but nothing loosened his hold on her.

"So feisty. You're right Stefan, there's no need to  _ kill _ her...permanently."

Klaus raised his wrist to his mouth and bit savagely. Caroline's eyes widened and made another sad attempt to get away from him but it was useless. Even with Klaus holding her to him with one arm, he was infinitely stronger than she was. Suddenly, his wrist was pressed against her mouth. The coppery taste of his blood made her stomach churn and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Just as she thought she was going to pass out, he pulled away and she she gasped for air.

"See you soon." His hands quickly transferred to her neck. She felt the initial snap, and the world went black.

* * *

A bright red haze surrounded her. Her body was on fire, everything was tingling.

Suddenly she was moving. There was a pinprick of white light and she was being rushed towards it. Gasping, she opened her eye and sat up. Everything was brighter, like she was looking at the world through high definition. She could see the tiny ridges in the leaves outside, she felt the draft of the air conditioning on every pore of her body.

"Caroline!" Elena gasped and came over to her.

Her voice was so loud it rattled in her skull. She held her hands up to her temples and squeezed. Surely her head was going to explode.

"I'm so glad you're okay Care," Elena sat on the bed and that made Caroline pause. She smelled intoxicating, and she could hear blood pulsating through Elena's veins. A sharp pain in her mouth made Caroline cry out. She brought her hand up to her mouth and felt her incisors sharpen and descend down to her bottom teeth.

"Elena." Stefan appeared in the doorway, taking Elena's hand and pulling her away from Caroline. "Go downstairs. Now. She's in transition and it's too dangerous to be around her right now."

Elena took one last look at Caroline and nodded, then disappeared down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked thickly, tears filling her eyes. Why was she dangerous? What did he mean that she was in 'transition'? "What happened? Where did that man go?"

Stefan's expression was meek. "Caroline...Klaus fed you his blood."

Caroline pulled her knees to her chest and nodded. "I know. It was totally weird...what does transition mean? Why can't I be around Elena?"

Stefan scooted closer to her on the bed. "Caroline," he repeated, looking in her eyes with a grave expression.

"Klaus. He  _ fed _ you." He tried to give her as much knowledge as he could in that look and hoped it didn't break her heart too much.

Caroline stared at him for a minute and visibly wilted into the mattress. "No."

"I'm so sorry Caroline." Stefan said softly, squeezing her hand. "If there was anything I could've done, you know I would've."

"Why didn't you?!" Caroline shouted, feeling incredibly betrayed. "I was your friend too! I suppose since Elena was on the floor in a heap nothing else mattered right? Just let stupid old Caroline turn into a vampire as long as Elena is safe!"

"That's not it at all!" Stefan shook his head. "Klaus...he's a different kind of vampire Caroline. He's an Original, one of the first vampires of all time. He's virtually indestructible. There was nothing I could've done to defeat him. I swear I would've if I could."

Caroline felt like her head was going to explode all over again. She sank back into the pillows and closed her eyes, trying to quiet the constant noise from outside her window. It seemed so interesting when she first woke up, but now, knowing what she was to become, it was like a curse.

"You have a choice to make Caroline." Stefan's soft voice pulled her out of her reverie. "You don't have to turn into a vampire."

The word made her wince.

He took her hand again and squeezed it. "You have the choice if you want to complete the transition. If you don't feed on blood for the next twenty four hours, you'll die."

"I'm already dead." She said in a flat voice.

Stefan decided to ignore her comment. "If you do decide to feed, I don't think I need to lay it out for you."

"I don't want to be a monster." She whispered, pulling her knees closer to her chest. "No offense. It's just not me."

"None taken." He offered her a small smile.

"I want to tell Elena." Caroline sat up in bed and squared her shoulders decisively.

Stefan nodded and went downstairs, appearing a few moments later with Elena in tow. "Stay close." Caroline told Stefan. "Just...in case?"

He nodded and smiled softly, closing the door behind him.

"Caroline, before you say anything-"

"Elena..." Caroline sighed and shook her head.

"No." Elena's voice was hard and stronger than she'd ever heard before. "I need you to hear this. Just...please listen to me." Elena sat on the bed and picked at a spot on her jeans. "I want to apologize. This is all my fault. If I hadn't..." Tears filled her eyes and she swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"What are you going to apologize for, Elena? Being born? None of this is your fault. We had no idea this was going to happen. No one would've predicted this would be the outcome of our lives," she took a deep breath, "which is why I'm choosing to end mine, Elena"

Elena's eyes widened. "What? No! You can't!"

"The other option hurts more than the idea of my death. Stefan told me I had a choice. This is the one I'm making for myself. - not for you, or my parents, not for anyone else, just me. I need to do this. I know you can't blame me for this Elena. deep down you feel the same way."

Elena's dark hair covered her eyes and she nodded. "I'm going to miss you. Who am I going to talk about boys with? Or what to wear for the Winter Formal? Or prom?"

Caroline tried to ignore how sad and lost Elena looked, and how much she too would miss her and her old life. She'd give anything to go back last night, to forget about her purse and just go home. She needed to be the strong one now and show Elena that this was the right choice.

"You're going to survive this." Caroline smiled and gently moved the hair away from Elena's face. A whiff of her scent carried into Caroline's space, sending her into a tailspin. Her eyes darkened and the thin skin beneath them felt hard and rigid.

Stefan entered the room and snatched Caroline by the shoulders before she had a chance to sink her teeth into Elena's wrist. "Let go of me!" She screamed, scratching and clawing her way out of Stefan's grasp. "I'm so hungry!"

"This isn't you Caroline, remember?" Stefan ground out, trying to keep his hold on her. He managed to push her into the wall and stared into her eyes. "Elena is your friend Caroline! You don't want to hurt her. Swallow it back – ignore the urge. Take a deep breath and let it out. That's it...don't focus on Elena, focus on me."

The tension in Caroline's eyes finally released and she closed them, jaw quivering. "This is why you can't be sad or blame yourself Elena." She choked out. "We can't be friends if I constantly want to kill you. It isn't fair to you or me."

Stefan bit his lip and felt just as pained as she sounded. "Bonnie make this for you Caroline. Whatever your decision is, it will help you until you finally make it." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small ring with a dark stone in the center. "This is a special ring, protected by witchcraft," he continued, "it'll allow you to be out in the daylight. Your skin will burn if you step out in direct sunlight without it."

She took it from him and slipped it on her finger. "Thank you." She whispered, voice cracking. "I need to go. I can't be here anymore." Before either of them could stop her, she disappeared out the window.

* * *

The sheer speed of her new identity was unlike anything else.

The feeling of speeding while the rest of the world was in a perpetual state of pause was incredible. She couldn't help smiling as she raced past the high school, past The Grill, and past her house. She stopped then, backtracking until she was on her porch. What would her mother say? How was she going to explain this to her? Caroline knew she couldn't tell her, there was no way she could trust herself around humans.

She hurried away before she got too emotional. She continued on her path and ended up in the front of an unfamiliar house. She eyed it and wondered how she didn't notice it before. Everything about the house screamed _expensive,_ and she wondered who lived there. Just as she was about to take off again, the door opened and Klaus was next to her in a moment. He smiled broadly at the sighed of her. "Well hello love," his smile was absolutely terrifying. "I've been waiting for ages."

Caroline's eyes widened with recognition and fear. She moved to run but Klaus's grip was iron clad on her forearm. He looked deeply into her eyes. "That's really not a good idea sweetheart." He said almost soothingly. "You don't want to run away from me. You want to come inside for a drink."

His eyes met hers and she stopped struggling. She wanted to fight him but for some reason she didn't feel a point. She  _ wanted _ to come in. Klaus smiled again, and Caroline could sense his pleasure. "That's better, isn't it? Things are going to work a lot easier if you don't fight me, Caroline. No one fights me." He murmured, breath hot on her neck.

She closed her eyes and exhaled, her lips slightly parted. "I...I don't want this." She opened her eyes again, realizing the slippery slope she was headed down and pulled away from him. "You can't make me into one of your playthings. I won't do it. I'm too smart for you an your stupid little mind games."

Klaus looked amused. "I see you've spoken to my old friend Stefan, Well, let me tell you something my dear," he leaned in close to her again, "as much as he wants you to believe him, you don't have a choice."

Everything in Caroline's body wanted to fight him, to just walk away and not listen to anything he had to say. She thought about it, but just the idea made her feel uneasy like an itch she had to scratch. She wanted to fight, wanted to at least give herself the benefit of the doubt that she could beat him, but her mind remained still.

He took her arm and led her wordlessly to his house. "I am inviting you into my home out of the kindness of my heart Caroline, I suspect you to be on your best behavior." His blue eyes penetrated her all over again. She heard his voice in her head as clear as if he'd spoken out loud.

"May I come in?" The question rolled off her tongue before her brain could catch up.

Klaus smirked, clearly amused. "Of course you may. I knew you'd see it my way. Now, we have some business to attend to." He picked up a small whiskey glass and downed the rest of the amber liquid as he walked her through the house and into a beautifully decorated sitting room. High drapes cascaded elegantly to the floor, the furniture was a deep red velvet and gold accents and perfectly placed around the room.

"You see, I didn't just choose you because you're beautiful. I chose you because I knew you'd be useful to me. You have proven this by showing up on my doorstep. I knew you would eventually. Your friend Elena is in possession of something I want. A weapon, or sorts."

"Weapon?" Caroline frowned, looking around the house. "What could Elena have that you want so badly?"

"That is for me to know and you to get for me." He replied simply. "First however, I need to make sure you will remain loyal to me. There seems to be a huge shortage of good help these days." He sighed dramatically, snapping his fingers and another girl walked into the room.

Caroline recognized her as a cheerleader from school. "What are you doing with her? Let her go!"

"Tou-chy." Klaus clucked his tongue in disapproval. "I bring you a beautiful and wiling snack and all you do is complain? You know love, bad table manners are such a turnoff for a man like myself." He bent to look into her eyes. "I want you to feed on her. Then, you are to kill her."

She felt her body move towards the girl, her eyes darted between Klaus and the victim. The smell of her blood was like a magnetic force, drawing her in. She located the main artery in her neck and fixed herself on it, watching it move faster with the sharpness in her breathing. She tried to ignore Klaus's constant ebbing in her mind but eventually deemed it unsuccessful.

Caroline swallowed hard and leaned in. "I'm so sorry." She whispered into the frightened girl's ear.

With a quick rush of air, she latched herself onto the girl's neck and drank deeply. The girl struggled at first, but then went still. Caroline could feel the stinging in her eyes and the familiar hardening of the skin around them. She exhaled and released the girl and her body fell with a _clunk_ at her feet.

Panting, Caroline turned back to Klaus and found him smiling broadly. "You sure are beautiful when you do that, love." He came over and brushed her hair away from her eyes. "Being a vampire suits you."

Caroline wiped her mouth and stared into Klaus' eyes, not realizing how blue they were. The pull to be around him was stronger than anything she'd felt before. She didn't understand why it was happening but she didn't want it to stop.

"You'll be living here now." Klaus stared into her eyes. "There's no need to see your mother or friends anymore. They are the enemy."

"Enemy?" Caroline tried to fight through the confusion that clouded her head like fog.

"Exactly." Klaus smiled broadly. "Now, you have proven your loyalty to me, and as I mentioned, we have some business to attend to. If you'll come with me into the office, we can get started."

She couldn't help but follow.

 


End file.
